ICED - ERSTE deutsche Übersetzung
by Fantasy96
Summary: Ich werde hier als allererste das 6. Buch "Iced" der Fever Serie von Karen Marie Moning aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzen, da die deutschen Verläge nach dem 5. Buch mit der deutschen Veröffentlichung aufgehört haben. Schaut rein für mehr Infos. Ich hoffe ich kann wieder eure Begeisterung für die Fever Serie mit Mac, Barrons, Dani und vielen mehr wecken.


_**Iced (Buch 6 aus Karen Marie Moning´s Fever Reihe)– Meine Deutsche Übersetzung**_

 _ **Hallo liebe Fever Fans. Es ist eine Weile her seit in Deutschland das letzte Buch von Karen Marie Moning „Shadowfever" auf Deutsch veröffentlicht wurde, mit den Hauptprotagonisten Mac und Barrons. Leider wurden, aus mir unbekannten Gründen, die folgenden Bücher nicht weiterübersetzt, weshalb wohl viele Fans, die kein Englisch können, auch Macs Story nicht mehr weiterverfolgt haben.  
Mittlerweile sind vier weitere Bücher erschienen (Iced, Burned, Feverborn, Feversong und das nächtste Buch „High Voltage" wird März 2018 erscheinen.). Vorweg: Nach dem grossen Finale in Shadowfever konzentriert sich Karen Marie Moning in „Iced" vorallem auf andere uns bereits bekannte Charakter: Dani, Ryodan und Christian! Es wird weniger um Mac und Barrons gehen, erst wieder in den späteren Büchern. Aber das ist nicht weniger spannend das verspreche ich euch. Hier ein Zitat aus einem Interview mit Karen: „Mac hatte alle Liebe in der Welt aber kein Rückrat. Dani hat alle Kraft der Welt aber hat Liebe nie gekannt. Ihre Geschichte geht darum diese zu entdecken."**_

 _ **Hiermit möchte ich für euch, die kein Englisch können, „Iced" nach meinen Kräften übersetzen. An die Profis: Verzeiht falls ich nicht alles zu 100% korrekt übersetzen sollte :P Es ist lediglich ein Hobby von mir, da ich noch im Englisch-Studium bin. Ich werde keine Stelle aus dem originalem Buch auslassen. Vorraussetzung, um diese Story zu verstehen, ist die vorherigen 5 Bücher der Fever Serie gelesen zu haben. Viel Spaß!**_

 _(Die Geschichte und Charakter der Bücher gelten Karen Marie Moning, ich übersetze es lediglich nur!)_

 _ **ICED (Vereist)**_

„ _Ich habe eine Entdeckung gemacht die total umhaut. Sterben ist der einfach Teil. Es ist das Zurückkommen dass stinkt. „_

Prolog

 _ **Dublin , du hattest mich schon beim „Hallo"**_

Stell dir eine Welt ohne Regeln vor. Keine Handys. Kein Internet. Kein Supermarkt. Kein Geld. Kein legales System. Ein Drittel der Weltbevölkerung wurde in einer Nacht ausgelöscht und die Zahlen steigen um Millionen jeden Tag. Die menschliche Rasse ist eine gefährdete Spezies.

Vor langer Zeit zerstörten die Feenwesen ihre Welt und entschieden sich dazu unsere zu übernehmen. Laut der Geschichte sind sie zwischen 10.000 und 6.000 . zu uns gekommen aber Historiker wissen eben nicht alles genau. Jericho Barrons sagt, dass sie seit Beginn der Zeit hier sind.  
Er sollte es wissen, weil ich ziemlich bin, dass er es auch ist.  
Eine lange Zeit lang gab es eine Mauer zwischen unseren Welten. Mit der Ausnahme von ein paar Rissen, war es eine solide Barrikade, vorallem das Gefängnis, dass die Unseelie festhielt.

Diese Barrikade ist nun weg und die Gefängnismauern sind nur noch staub.  
Alle Feenwesen sind frei: Die tödlichen dunklen Wesen und die mächtigen lichten Wesen, die genauso tödlich sind, nur viel schöner. Ein Feenwesen ist ein Feenwesen. Traue keinem. Wir werden von gierigen Monstern gejagt die fast unmöglich zu töten sind. Ihr Lieblingsessen? Menschen.

Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, driften Bruchstücke von der Feenwelt herum die alles auf ihrem Weg verschlucken. Sie sind schwer zu sehen; man könnte genau in eins reinfahren wenn man nicht aufpasst. In der Nacht, in der die Mauern gefallen sind, ist die Feenwelt zerfallen. Manche sagen sogar, dass die Hall of All Days sich verändert hat und neue Portale in unsere Welt eröffnet hat. Das Drifting ist der Teil der mich am meisten mitnimmt. Du kannst zum Schlafen in dein Bett gehen und in einer ganz anderen Realität aufwachen. Wenn du Glück hast, wird dich das Klima nicht sofort töten und die Einwohner werden dich nicht auffressen. Und wenn du sehr viel Glück hast, findest du den Weg nach Hause. Irgendwann. Und wenn du superviel Glück hast, wird die Zeit in normalem Tempo verlaufen, während du weg bist. Niemand hat so viel Glück. Menschen verschwinden die ganze Zeit. Sie verschwinden einfach und werden nie wieder gesehen.

Und dann sind da die formlosen Schatten die im Dunkeln lauern und alles Lebendige auf ihrem Weg verschlingen, bis hin zu den Nährstoffen im Erdboden. Wenn sie fertig sind bleibt nur noch Dreck übrig, indem nicht mal ein Erdwurm drinleben könnte – abgesehen davon, dass sie diese auch nicht verschonen. Es ist ein Minenfeld da draussen. Bleibt im Licht. Die Regeln eurer Eltern gelten nicht mehr. _Habt_ Angst vor dem Dunkeln. Und falls ihr denkt da ist ein Monster unter eurem Bett oder in eurem Schrank, dann könnte da eins sein. Steht auf und schaut nach.  
Willkommen auf dem Planeten Erde.

Das ist nun unsere Welt – eine die ihre eigenen Regeln nicht kennt. Und wenn du eine Welt hast die ihre eigenen Regeln nicht kennt, kommt alles Dunkle und Scheußliche, was einst gefangen gehalten wurde, aus den Ritzen gekrochen um zu kriegen was auch immer es will. Es ist wie ein „Kostenlos-für-alle." Wir sind wieder Höhlenmenschen. Macht ist Recht. Eigentum ist neun Zehntel vom Recht. Je größer und böser du bist, umso besser sind deine Chancen aufs Überleben. Besorg dir eine Waffe oder lern zu rennen. Schnell. Am besten beides.

Willkommen in Dublin, AWC – After the Wall Crash (Nach dem die Mauern gefallen sind) – wo wir alle um den Besitz über das kämpfen was von diesem Planet übrig geblieben ist. Die Feenwesen haben keinen König, keine Königin, niemanden an der Macht. Zwei psychotische, unsterbliche Unseelie Prinzen kämpfen für die Macht über beide Welten. Die Menschen haben keine Regierung. Sogar wenn wir eine haben sollten, bezweifle ich, dass wir darauf hören würden. Es ist ein komplettes Chaos.  
Ich bin Dani „Mega" O´Malley.  
Ich bin vierzehn.  
Das Jahr wurde gerade offiziel 1 AWC erklärt, und die Straßen von Dublin sind mein zu Hause. Es ist ein Kriegsgebiet da draußen. Keine zwei Tage sind gleich.  
Und es gibt keinen Ort an dem ich lieber sein möchte. 

_**Das war der Prolog. Bevor es ins Eingemachte geht würd ich gerne wissen wie viele mitlesen. Ich hoffe ich erwecke hiermit das Interesse/wieder das Interesse der Deutschen Fans an der Fever- Serie von Karen Marie Moning . Mit euren Kommentaren freu ich mich immer über Feedbacks!  
Das nächste Kapitel wird sehr bald folgen. Bleibt im Licht :D**_


End file.
